


After a Long Day

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Fitz and Jemma unwind after a long day of parenting.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while making a bagel and I don't know why.

“Alright Alya, time for bed monkey.” Fitz sighed.

“No!” She screamed and started running around the house.

“Alya get back here!” Fitz ran after her. “You’re going to wake your sister!” He and Jemma just welcomed their second child, Nova, nearly a year ago, they loved both of their children equally and with an amazing amount of love. But bed time was hard for both of them.

“Hahahaha got you little monkey. You are very tired. I need to carry you all the way to your bed.” He sighed dramatically, blowing raspberries into her stomach.

“No Daddy no!” Alya giggled. “I’m not tired!”

“Why yes you are, and for going 30 minutes past your bedtime, your mummy will be very mad.”

“Fine.” Alya grumbled. He laid her down on the bed and read her a quick bedtime story. He kissed her forehead and exited the room. Now it was his turn to relax. He went into the nursery and leaned against the doorframe. Content with watching Jemma in the rocking chair with Nova in her arms. Jemma looked stunning but he could tell by the dark bags under her eyes that she was very tired. So he went and picked up his other little monkey from Jemma’s arms and placed her in the crib.

“C’mon Jemma, you are falling asleep, let’s get you into a nice bath and then into bed.” He whispered. Jemma leaned into him before scrunching up her nose.

“I’m not the only one. Let’s go.” They walked hand in hand to their master bathroom where they undressed. Fitz started the tub while Jemma wrapped herself in a robe and checked on both of her sleeping children. When she got back, Fitz was already in the tub which was filled to the brim with bubbles. She took off her robe and sat in front of him, her back to his chest. 

He started to massage her shoulders gently, releasing the tension in her muscles. He then started to nibble on her collarbone.

“Fitz.” She murmured.

“Shhhhh, let me do this, I’ve barely seen you all day.” He worked his way up to her neck, tilting her head to kiss her on the lips. She turned around so she was fully facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his thighs.

“Do we have time?” She panted as his lips moved back to her neck.

“Yes we do, and I’ll be damned if we get any interruptions.”

“Even from our own children?”

“Don’t talk about our children when I’m doing this.”

“We have our children from you doing this.” She retorted. Fitz gave her a look. “Alright, shutting up.” She giggled and Fitz wiped that smile off her face by kissing her passionately. 

Eventually, he stopped kissing her and turned her back around with his arms fit tightly around her. She leaned back into his embrace while he pressed a little kiss into her forehead. They washed each other’s hair and had a little splash and dunking battle with a white flag being raised by Jemma after she got some soap into her eye. He kissed it to make it better.

“I think it’s time to go to sleep.” He whispered to her after seeing her try to not pass out. He helped her out of the tub and drained it. They both cleaned their faces, moisturized, and brushed their teeth before putting on their pajamas. Though for Jemma, her pajamas were just one of Fitz’s old sweaters and some shorts. 

They both climbed into bed after a long day and wrapped the other in their arms. Fitz kissed Jemma’s forehead.

“Goodnight Jemma.” He murmured to her.

“Goodnight Fitz.” She whispered into his chest. And they slept happily ever after. The end.


End file.
